Voir la vie en rose
by Mikazuki wo Maihime
Summary: Ma première fan fic ! un one shot SakuKakashi, très attendrissant... aheeeeeeeem...


Kakashi (pensant) ridicule...

Sakura : "tu as dit quelquechose, MON ANGE ??"

2 assiettes volent

(KK) mais elle est devenu dingue !

Kakashi sauta par la fenêtre entrouverte et commença à sauter de toit en toit.

(S) : "Reviens tout de suite espèce de pervers à cheveux gris !!!"

Elle passe par la fenêtre et commence à le suivre, hurlant de plus belle

(conscience de KK) : "utiliser le sharigan pour réussir à éviter des assiettes, c'est quand même pas glorieux...

(KK, à sa conscience) : oui, mais je te signale que ces assiettes sont des kunaï sous gensutsu...

(consKK) OO... toutes mes excuses, continue de fuir"

(S) :" je vais te tuer !!!!"

(KK) : "pfff... elle dit à chaque fois, mais elle a jamais réussi --' "

(S) : "RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!"

(KK) Il serait utile pour ma survie précaire que j'apprenne à ne pas penser tout haut...

(conscienceKK) : "ça t'apprendra aussi..."

Kakashi s'arrête sur un toit pour souffler un moment et enchaîne :

(KK) : "écoute ma vieille, tu ne m'as jamais fait chier quand je matais des filles avec Jiraya dans ma jeunesse (je suis encore très jeune), quand j'ai tabassé Naruto pour lui finir son bol de nouille alors qu'il n'en n'était qu'au 3e de la soirée, quand j'ai volé à manger pendant des mois alors que j'aurais très bien pu subsister simplement avec ce que me donnais la forêt,..."

NB : avant ce malheureux épisode de sa vie, Kakashi avait eu le malheur de vouloir aider Jiraya à finir d'écrire le dernier tome des « paradis du batifolage », qui était totalement bloqué dans son inspiration. Il l'avait donc aidé à s'introduire discrètement chez Tsunade... mais le 6e sens féminin n'étant pas dans les cordes du sharigan, ils avaient été surpris par la propriétaire des lieux dans la chambre, pendant que Jiraiya sniffait les draps en marmonnant que l'inspiration lui revenait...

La crise de hurlements qui en suivi aurait convaincu n'importe quel personne de passer le reste de sa vie à l'autre extrémité de la planète... mais Kakashi était un vrai ninja plein de courage et n'avait donc passés que 7mois planqué dans la forêt sur le qui vive à chaque bruit de feuille...

..., ni à chaque fois que j'arrive en retard, ni quand je lis les paradis du batifolage devant de jeunes âmes innocentes,..."

(CKK) : "mais j'ai jamais réussi à t'en faire avoir honte..."

(KK) : "mouais, admet que tu aimes ça aussi..."

(CKK) : "je suis une conscience, abruti --' "

(KK) : "oui mais tu fais partie de moi, tu es MA conscience... donc pervertie..."

(CKK) : "nan, juste diminuée, avec un rôle limité..."

(KK) : "ouais ben dans tous les cas tu fais partie de moi et je te signale que si tu continues à me déconcentrer, un truc à cheveux roses va finir par me tuer !"

(CKK) : "genre tu as aimes pas le rose XD bien fait bien fait bien f..."

(KK) :"... et que tu vas crever en même temps que moi !"

(CKK) : OO ...

(KK) : "aah ben voilà... et meeeeeeeeeeeerde !!!!!!!!!!!!"

(magnifique rotation du tronc musclé et fin, délicieusement viril de ce magnifique ninja afin d'éviter un shuriken indésirable )

(S) : "salopard !!"

(KK) : "doué !"

(S) : "et modeste avec ça !! baka !!"

(KK) : "et ouaiiis... et c'est comme ça que tu m'ai..."

La rotation de tronc ayant entraîné un déséquilibre vers l'arrière (toute personne sensée le comprendrait), Kakashi avait donc eu le réflexe de reculer un pied afin de garder une posture stable ; (si si, essayer, c'est mieux ); et avait donc bêtement mis le pied sur le lasso de chakra posé judicieusement à cet endroit... pour se retrouver pendu par un pied face à une Sakura très très en colère...

(KK) Consciiience ?? une idée ?

(CKK) : "en silence, c'est mieux, il paraît..."

(KK) : pitiéé...

(CKK) : "jpeux rien faire, tu m'as pas écouté... à la limite, je peux tenter d'en glisser un mot à la conscience de Sakura, mais..."

(KK) : "mais tu sers vraiment à rien !!!! la ferme, que je réfléchisse en silence !"

(S) : "QUOIIIIIIII ???"

(KK) : "euuuh... me dis pas que j'ai parlé tout fort ?"

Sakura avance à grands pas en le traînant par le fil de chakra, l'air plus que furibarde.

(KK) : "je parlais à ma conscience..."

(S) : OO " KAKASHI HATAKE CEST LA PLUS PITOYABLE EXCUSE QUE TU NE M'AI JAMAIS SORTIE !!!!!!!!!!!!"

(KK) pour une foi qu'il y en a une de vraie... misère, je suis mal... et en plus , ça brûle le chakra sur la peau !!!

(CKK) : 3et elle va te la faire...!"

(KK) air implorant...

(CKK) : "moi ça ne me fais rien..."

(KK) :"mais t'a pas de conscience ??? comment tu peux laisser faire ça ??"

(CKK) : --'

(S) : "JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRES CHER !!! TU VAS LE REGRETTER KAKASHI !!!"

(KK) : "ne te donne pas ce mal, je le regrette déjà ... --' "

(S) air sadique souriant

(KK) oh noooon, pas cette tête là...

(S) : "puisque tout tes amis sont au courant de certaines choses ne concernant que notre, et à vrai dire MA vie privée,..."

(KK) aie aie aie...

(S) : "...et que, connaissant leur discrétion habituelle, cela sous entend que tout Konoha est au courant de cette humiliation..."

(KK) : "mais non mais non je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont rien dit..."

(S) : --' " on parle de Jiraiya et Gaï là..."

(KK) : "ce n'est pas mon ami !!!!!!!!!!"

(S) : "donc tu vois, on ne peux donc avoir aucune confiance en lui !"

(KK) : "exactement et ... !" OO

Je viens de me faire avoir...

(S) sourire sadique : "tu vois, tu es d'accord..."

(KK) : "s'il te plaît mon coeur... ma petite rose"

(gloups, mauvaise idée...)

(S) ton très froid : "prononce encore une seule fois ce mot et c'est moi qui te teint une certaine partie du corps d'une certaine couleur et je serais ravie de le faire en PLACE PUBLIQUE de Konoha..."

(KK) elle n'oserait pas...

(S) : "ooh que si... d'ailleurs je vais me faire une joie de t'annoncer ce qui t'attends : je vais commencer par te raser la moitié du crâne, t'arracher ce masque afin que tout le monde voit ton visage, te foutre à poil puis t'épiler à la cire le maximum de zones sensibles ; je te baladerai attaché comme ça au bout de mon chakra dans tout Konoha..."

(KK) mais elle est pire que moi !!!

(S) : "attends... le pire est à venir..."

(KK) : OO

(S) : "je vais ajouter à ça le fait que je vais te maquiller de la manière la plus féminine possible ton oeil de sharingan..."

(KK) oh non !!!! mais comment elle le sait ?

(S) : "... car tes très discrets amis m'ont appris que la denière fois, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, que j'espère trèèès lointaine, (sinon je t'attache sur un poteau sur la place pendant 2jours) tu as laissé une fille très câline te maquiller... et tu as une énorme allergie qui t'a empêché de sortir pendant 3jours de chez toi et de te servir de ton sharingan pendant 2 semaines !!!"

(KK) hiiiiiiii... je vais mourir...

(S) : toujours sourire sadique : "alors ?"

(KK) : "pitié pitié pitié..."

(S) : ...

(KK) "pitié ?" Grand yeux de chien battu

(S) : "bon, pas en public..."

(KK) ouf, on a évité le pire...

(S) : "mais je vais faire des photos qui seront rendues publiques !"

(KK) bof, je pourrai toujours dire qu'elles sont truquées...

(S) : "Jiraiya m'a déjà promis la couverture de son prochain album..."

(KK) ma vie est foutue...

(S) : "ça t'apprendra à me demander de teindre une autre partie de mon corps de la même couleur que mes cheveux !!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
